


Coercion

by RelaxedReady



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Ninja, Suspense, Thriller, Turtles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: Not only New York City is in trouble this time; The Shredder has a puppet running for President, and Master Splinter is willing to sacrifice everything to save America. * Ninja turtles fanfic * Mature themes, violence *





	Coercion

Olga totally fried Michelangelo’s brain when she cooed, " _Ha sex med mig_." The teen didn't speak Swedish, but he had an ear slit for the language of love.

He did not wonder how she had gotten down in the sewers wearing nothing but that bikini, nor did he find it odd she magically hovered above him.  Untying her triangle top, it twanged off her body and smacked him in the face.

Luckily, Olga had also invited her five, tow-headed teammates. They crowded over him, jubilantly agreeing with each other. "Ja-Ja!" Giggling and jiggling, more bikinis started popping off. "Vit all of us!"

In reality, the sleeping mutant thrashed in his bed while a crumb filled pizza box slid off his plastron. Then, he croaked out gibberish and violently kicked off his bedsheet.

He slept in the nude.

All the ladies screamed.

"Hey!" Raphael busted into the room and said, "Whoa, Dude." Shielding his eyes. "Get dressed.”

“Go ‘way!”  Young Michelangelo’s memories of The Swedish Bikini Team had already began to fade. It had been so  _real_.

“Shit’s going down.”  Raphael slung a pair of cargo pants over.

"When is it not?"  Mikey really should be used to this kind of wake-up call by now. Pulling on his pants, the teen's anger deflated into grumpiness. 

Red crossed his arms and found the younger turtle's eyes. "Dad texted all of us.  Hurry your ass up.”

"What?!" Four soda cans clattered to the floor as he reached over to the nightstand. Groaning at his un-read message, Mikey booped the text open.

_Donatello. Prepare a secure room for an overnight guest. Leonardo is with me. We will be home within the hour._

His voice approached unmanly shrillness. "Holy…balls!  Master is bringing a stripper home."

"What's wrong with you?" Raph smacked him upside the head. Hard. "Our Dad an' brother  _took_  someone.  _Capisce_? As in, kidnappin'."

So, this wasn't a dream. Carefully sitting back on the bed, mouth agape, Michelangelo scoffed, "You don't know that, maybe he found a cat."

Despairingly kneading his forehead, Raph sounded far away when he said, "Idiot."

Donnie cracked the door open just enough to squish his face inside. He nervously cleared his throat. "H-hey, Guys.  Here’s Donnie."

Red snarled, "Get in here.”

The lanky ninja closed the door behind him.  “You guys okay?”

Mikey’s nerves calmed smoking on a stale pizza crust.  “I guess; what about you?”

“I just got done turning my room into _Sing-Sing_ , so, I’ve been better.”

“This is so fucked.  What do we do now?”  Raphael kicked some trash out his way.

Donnie took off his glasses to pinch between his eyes.  “Wait for the FBI to show up, I suppose.”

Michelangelo remembered when he and his brothers had been captured; his cage.  He’d never forget the blood-letting.  The agony of a slow death.  The Shredder had watched the life drain out Michelangelo’s eyes with hungered interest, and if the turtle got too close to the edge, The Sadist zapped his captive awake.  Over and over.  Leo and Donnie’s screams had been the worst though, his brothers begging for Mikey’s torture to end. 

The pain haunted the youngest to this day.  “We are not gonna hurt anyone."

Don shook his head.  “Dad said, she'll be our guest."

"Yeah." Red grunted. "Like a regular  _Disney_  movie, over here.

Mikey had to think of something normal to say, asking, "Do you think Leo's okay?"

Dread soured the air in the room.

After a heart attack inducing notification chime, Donnie tore the phone from his arm-band. They all looked at the device like it was a bomb.  On the screen was a live video feed from the tunnels outside the Lair. Master Splinter followed Leo, who carried the victim over his shoulder.

Long blond hair swooshed back and forth so fluidly, Donnie speculated with blasphemous relief, the lady was passed out. Entangled in her mane, a ribbon of blue revealed she was blindfolded with their Leader's mask.

They all caught a better look at her face and gasped together. There was blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Raph seethed.

"This is really bad." Mikey said, and Donnie wordlessly agreed.

Huddled around the screen, the brothers’ faces were aghast seeing the reality. She was not their guest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Maybe to be continued. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, I have some other works that you might like, too!


End file.
